El cumpleaños
by calemoon
Summary: Han sido los días más difíciles y miserables de su vida. Nada le importa ... ni siquiera que sea el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Festejar? ¿Quién demonios tiene el ánimo para festejar?


**Nota aclaratoria: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Candy ... sólo esta loquita historia ...**

**El cumpleaños**

Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio desde hacía horas. La noche casi había caído y él seguía sin percatarse del paso del tiempo. Era el día de su cumpleaños número 26 y parecía no importarle a nadie, incluso ni a él mismo.

La soledad y el ambiente sombrío de la mansión de Lakewood se había quedado de manera permanente desde hacía 2 meses atrás. La tía abuela había abandonado la mansión de manera indefinida. Albert no quería a nadie cerca, quería que lo dejaran solo, que lo dejaran tranquilo … que lo dejaran con sus fantasmas y su vacío.

Lo cierto es que nunca pensó que las cosas resultaran así. Después de mucho pensarlo había decidido jugarse el todo por el todo y aceptaba con el alma derrotada haber salido perdedor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verla, antes de poder sanar sus corazones y olvidar esa conversación que los había distanciado.

-¿Por qué? – se preguntaba con la vista perdida en la nada - ¿Por qué tuve que confesarle mis sentimientos? – la desesperación era patente en su rostro, en esos ojos azules que antes acaparaban las miradas y ahora se veían circundados por unas profundas ojeras. Si tan sólo hubiera previsto un poco, si tan sólo ...

Su apuesto rostro ahora estaba enmarcado por una barba de mas de 20 días y su rubio cabello caía revuelto sobre los anchos hombros sin control.

Había tenido una confrontación seria con la tía abuela al negarse a dar una fiesta para festejar su onomástico. Por qué demonios no entendían que no quería nada, que no quería a nadie … le molestaba la presencia de cualquier ser viviente … exceptuando a Pouppé.

-Festejar – murmuró tomando la copa de cognac y observando fijamente el movimiento del líquido - ¡Quién diablos tiene ánimo para festejar! – gritó lanzando copa y contenido, estrellándolo sobre la blanca pared. El cristal se hizo añicos, y el líquido resbalaba pausadamente, dejando un camino marcado a su paso. Parecían lágrimas … las mismas lágrimas que él había derramado los últimos 60 días. Habían sido tantas que creía ya no podria llorar más el resto de su vida. Era un hombre … pero un hombre con el alma rota ... incompleto, deshecho.

Se levantó y avanzó hacia el sofá central de su despacho. Se sentó y dejó caer su espalda prácticamente sobre el respaldo con su mirada fija en el techo.

-Ya no quiero pensar o terminaré enloqueciendo - suspiró.

Unos verdes ojos aparecieron por centésima vez en su mente en lo que iba del día.

-No puedo seguir así … tienes que salir de mi mente Candy … TENGO QUE OLVIDARME DE TI – gritó ofuscado, incorporando su espalda, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula apretada, descansando sus codos sobre las rodillas y sujetando desesperadamente su cabeza con las manos.

La escaza luz, el silencio y su estado de ánimo lo estaban sumergiendo en un abismo del que no veía el fondo. Si no pasaba algo pronto … iba en un camino directo a la autodestrucción.

-Albert – susurró una débil voz.

-¡Sal de mi mente Candy! – volvió a decir el rubio casi en un sollozo.

-Albert – volvió a escuchar el muchacho y levantó la vista. Ahí frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre … estaba ella, ese angel rubio que lo había hecho perder la cordura, la voluntad y el corazón.

-Fe … feliz cumpleaños – murmuró a penas en un susurro acortando la distancia, pero sin animarse a acercarse totalmente.

Albert no se levantó. Su rostro estaba impávido. El corazón le había dejado de latir en el pecho y sentía que su temperatura corporal había descendido de manera instantánea.

-Albert – repitió la muchacha avanzando un poco más para arrodillarse ante él con los ojos llorosos - Albert ¿qué te he hecho? – dijo con un sollozo y tomándolo de las manos.

Sus ojos podían ahora sí, distinguir lo demacrado de su semblante, sus ojos hundidos, su mirada sin brillo ...

-Candy … mi pequeña – susurró al sentir ese leve roce. Ella podía lastimarlo, podía desmoronarle el alma y la razón, pero el sólo hecho de mirar sus ojos verdes, de saberla vulnerable, hacía que todo el sufrimiento se esfumara y sólo existiera para él, la angustiante necesidad de que ella estuviera bien, porque nada le importaba más en el mundo que esa mujer … aunque no le perteneciera o correspondiera. No lo podía evitar, parecía que él había nacido para protegerla.

-Perdóname – le suplicó llorando - … perdóname por favor por ser tan cobarde y tan tonta – se sentía morir, odiaba ser la causante de su sufrimiento, de su notoria depresión y abandono. Ella no sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar el efecto de sus palabras. No tenía perdón por haberlo lastimado así.

-No Candy – le dijo suavemente casi en un murmullo - el tonto fuí yo, que no supo ver lo que realmente sentías; el que tiró por la borda años de amistad y confianza. Fue mi estupidez y arrogancia lo que ...

-¡No Albert, no! - le interrumpió callando su boca con sus dedos, haciendo que Albert sintiera un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza con ese leve contacto - tú no tienes ninguna culpa. Tú eres el mejor hombre que hay en la tierra ... todo es culpa mía.

-Candy … - estaba a punto de enloquecer por la cercanía, por su tacto, por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo ...

-Déjame terminar – suplicó – a eso he venido – tomó aire para darse valor y enfrentar su mirada. Había pensado mil veces lo que le diría, pero justo en ese momento, su mente se quedó en blanco y tomó la decisión de dejar hablar libremente a su corazón – Fue mi falta de madurez, mis tontos prejuicios los que me hicieron temer que todos te darían la espalda al saber que te habías enamorado de mí, de una chica sin pasado y sin familia, que se brinca mil y un veces las reglas convencionales que exige la sociedad.

-Candy – le dijo tratando de interrumpirla sin éxito.

-Me daba terror pensar que después de todo lo que habías hecho por mi, iba a ser yo la causante de tu ruina. ¿Cómo iba a pagarte de esa manera? ¿Cómo podría mirarme al espejo y saber que podía ocasionar la perdición de la persona que más me importa en esta vida?

-Candy -interrumpió con el corazón a galope y sintiendo una sacudida en cada célula de su ser, tan pronto la escuchó decir eso - ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? - Esta vez no quería dudas entre ellos porque no se sentía capaz de soportarlo. No cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la gloria.

-Albert, nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Tú mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que he vivido. Quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería arrastrarte conmigo a un período de dudas e incertidumbre que estaba segura no me dejaría pensar con cordura. Necesitaba analizar la situación, necesitaba que me abrieran los ojos para comprender que lo que podemos tener tú y yo es más fuerte que todo lo demás en nuestras vidas. Albert … no puedo estar sin tí. No puedo soportar más tiempo alejada de tí.

Albert le tomó las manos y se las besó con ardor. Parecía un sueño el poder pasar de la más profunda desesperación a la dicha más intensa ... incluso para él.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que mi peor error ha sido alejarme de tí y de tu amor. Por eso estoy aquí, porque sin tí simplemente no he podido vivir – las lágrimas brotaban a raudales de sus ojos – por favor dime que me sigues queriendo.

La mirada del magnate dejó entre ver que veía la luz nuevamente. Todo su semblante había cambiado. Sus manos viajaron hasta las mejillas de la enfermera para limpiar su rostro de una manera por demás delicada.

-Candy, te he amado toda mi vida – le dijo con voz clara y sonriendo - Daría todo lo que tengo … y mi alma si fuera preciso … por tí.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar en brazos del hombre. Su error que pudo haberle costado la felicidad para el resto de su vida … estaba sanado.

-Si te tengo a tí, no necesito nada más – contestó acariciándola y borrando las últimas lagrimas de su rostro. Su piel era tan calida, sus ojos tan hermosos - sigo pensando que eres mucho más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras ...

Su cabeza se acercó a la de la chica, su frente reposaba en la de ella. Por uno segundos estuvieron así, en silencio. Se separaron y vio que sus ojos aún estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, pero en medio de ellas, la joven le regaló la sonrisa más radiante de toda su vida, una sonrisa que le llenó de calidez el alma y lo hizo estar seguro que el mejor lugar en el mundo para él... era justo ahí ... a su lado.

**FIN**

Hola! Festejando el cumple de mi adorado principe de la colina decidi que despues de como dos a;os que empece este fic, ya era justo y necesario terminarlo y que viera la luz. Por un momento pense en escribir mas sobre la reconciliacion de ambos y hacer por ahi una partecita romantica, pero el tiempo se me agota y quiero dejarlo en la pag. antes de que termine el dia ... asi que ...

Chicas ... espero de verdad que les guste. No me maten por hacerlo sufrir un poquitito, porque recuerden que en los tiempos faciles y felices toooodo mundo puede. El amor se demuestra y se pone a prueba en los momentos dicifiles, en las verdaderas pruebas que hacen salir a la luz la fuerza de la pareja. Todas quisieramos que nuestra historia de amor fuera perfecta, pero a veces simplemente no se puede ... asi que ... ellos tienen que tener una probadita de la vida real tambien ... y salir vencedores =) Lo que no te mata ... te hace mas fuerte.

Gracias candy amigas! Espero comentarios, criticas, sugerencias .. estare encantada de leerlas y tomarlas en cuenta!

Reciban un graaaan abrazo de mi parte ... y tambien de parte de Albert. Hoy por ser su cumple dejo que reparta abrazos ... pero ya apartir de ma;ana no tiene permiso jijijijiji! No se creeeean! yo si soy compartida ;)

Scarleth Andrew =)

p.d. Chicas! no sean malitas ... si me dejan un comentario ... pongan su nombre en el cuerpo del review, porque ya no aparecen sus nombres ... solo aparece como Guest ... y pues no voy a saber a quienes agradecele! Algo asi como gracias a Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest3 ... como que no me late jijijij =) Besos!


End file.
